


Fall of the King

by CrocodileTears



Series: Undertale - Post TP [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocodileTears/pseuds/CrocodileTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the True Pacifist ending of Undertale, Asgore and Toriel must deal with their broken relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweaters for Toriel

“Asgore, could you make sure those chrysanthemums are perked up today? It’s parent teacher night and I’d like to put on a good face.” The once king nodded dutifully at the principle of the school he now worked for. She said her thanks and waited for him to say something. Though she was technically his boss, she was aware of who he was and couldn’t help herself but wait for an official dismissal. It never came and so away she went. Many years had passed since he left the underground. Many years since he was no longer king of the monsters. 

With Papyrus and Undyne managing relations with the humans, Asgore was free to keep the grounds of the school. It kept him close to Toriel, a fact that Asgore didn’t know whether or not he appreciated. With Frisk gone off to college, exploring the world, the only thing that grew between the ex couple was silence. Frisk had tried their best to get them to reconcile with no avail. Some things just weren’t possible even with the utmost determination. Asgore smiled as he worked. His new life was better than he ever could have hoped. The large variety of plant life on the surface filled him with mighty wonder, as each kind of plant needed its own special care. He would do his best to make the school look good tonight.

Many days like this one passed with barely a notice. As he tended to his precious garden, Asgore overheard talk of a faculty meeting. As he was not part of the teaching staff, he paid it no mind, until he overheard Toriel talking. He couldn’t make out what she said but the scene had caused his fur to bristle for a reason he couldn’t place. She was speaking with some authority about a topic he knew nothing about. It reminded him of how things used to be. For a brief moment, Asgore lamented how Toriel never spoke more than a few sentences to him at a time. They had fallen into a expert ballet of never being in the same room for too long. Their little child saviour was gone, and their friends had moved on to other things. The little seedlings in Asgore’s hand were growing cold, and he knew it. Planting them before frost could set in occupied the monster’s mind for the time being. It was awfully brisk this afternoon.

On his way home, Asgore decided to stop by a clothing store. He knew his fur could insulate him against even the harshest cold, but he still enjoyed any old excuse to wear a comfortable sweater. As he looked upon the various choices presented to him, Asgore considered how much free time he had. Even though gardening was his passion, the winter seasons always left him with want of something to do. Just as an attendant asked if he could offer any help, the large goat man smiled and made his way to the exit. Politely he refused the man’s offer, and made his way to the craft store. It was a bit aways but Asgore enjoyed the walking. He had a plan in his head to pick up a guide to knitting and some yarn to go with it. He smiled in anticipation, something the once king rarely did these days.

Asgore cursed his clumsy hands. He sat in his monster sized armchair, his den lacking the fire of a hearth. His large fingers weren’t fit for the task he currently pleaded them to do. The oversized knitting needles made the large furry beast holding them look comical. Over and over they fell from his hands, Asgore not knowing when to strengthen his grip or to relax it. The tangled blue mess, that once in his imagination was a sock, fell limply onto his round paunch. His soldier’s physique was a long distant memory, and the would-be darner sighed at his failures. He looked into the empty fireplace for a moment. On its mantle where various photos and souvenirs from his loved ones. Glancing over them, his eyes rested on a photograph the school had taken some years ago. It was a graduation photo with all the kids and faculty standing around with happy smiles. Toriel stood to the left of the frame with Asgore towering behind her. She looked so radiant, surrounded by the children she loved. Asgore now mirrored the same sad smile he held in the photo. It filled him with determination.

The next day came, as it always did, and Asgore walked to school just as he always did. Normally he kept all his greenkeeping tools in a shed at the school, but today he walked with a yellow flowered tote bag filled with his newfound hobby. Spools of thread meekly poked out the top, and the gentle giant made his way to work. The sight earned a few stares and more than few grins. For once, Asgore was excited to take his break today to work on his knitting. He found himself secretly hoping Toriel would approve. Without the notice of anyone, the smile on his face crept downward ever so gently. He reminded himself he still had a job to do and so he went to do it.

By lunchtime, his knitting had not improved. Asgore sat on a bench in the recess yard, his flower bag beside him. Looking up in exasperation he happened to see the ivory white figure of Toriel leading a young girl by the hand. He saw the joy in her face and also smiled, offering a great big wave to the pair. She saw him and offered a small one of her own, the little girl fanning her hand back and forth with glee. Asgore humbly picked up the tangled ball of pink that had dreams of becoming a hat and presented it to Toriel. His smile was genuine and hopeful and Toriel offered up an imitation of her own. She gave an approving nod and continued on with the girl at her side, never slowing down. The once king may have been a simple man reduced to an even simpler life, but he knew when his ex wife was smiling for someone else’s benefit. He came to know it all too well in the past years since leaving the underground.

Despite herself, Toriel appreciated the colorful new look that the school grounds had adopted since the snow started melting. She knew that Asgore had talent for keeping plants and the garden surrounding the school never failed to impress visiting parents. But this year around she noticed more varieties of flowers showing up, some flowering and some shyly tucked away in mysterious buds. Toriel let a smile creep on her delicate face, excited to see what the bloom would hold. It would be nice to have a small change of scenery when she graded papers. Asgore could almost blend into the frozen background if not for the awkward looking wool poncho he was wearing. Toriel’s smile grew ever wider when she noticed the large bag of fertilizer he was carrying, it giving the effect of some kind of garden santa. The garb failed to cover even half of his body as he had to lift it up to carry the heft sack. The oaf had forgotten holes for his arms. As he carefully made his way across the slippery grounds, Toriel’s head stared back down to test she was grading. Her duty to her children pushed out any memory of the event. For the rest of the day, she avoided looking out the window.

Even without the admiration of Toriel, the school grounds practically exploded with color when spring came. Pinks and yellows, blues and purple, some pastel and some vibrant. Many people and especially couples took the time to circle the block the school sat in the middle of. Every side of the magnificently arranged garden had something new to offer. Bushes and vines crept around the school, while the small flowers that hugged the sidewalk invited children to play. It was the last days of the school semester and Asgore dedicated himself to giving the children a beautiful farewell to his beloved school. Toriel’s students frequently commented on the amazing display of colors and scents, and she had no choice but to agree. Much to their excitement, it was time for recess and she let them out to enjoy themselves. Screams of delight filled the air. The once queen smiled wide at the joy she saw in her children. She observed them playing and dancing and her heart swelled with satisfaction. She saw Asgore picking up and playfully tossing one of her students and for just the briefest moment, she felt pride in her companion. Toriel suddenly bit her lip before going inside to lunch with her fellow teachers. No one, not even she, would notice the dampness upon her cheek as she walked quickly down the hall.

The final day of classes closed in without any fanfare, and all the teachers and students clamoured about how they planned to spend the summer. Toriel laughed with her friends as they drank tea in the garden. Asgore walked up to them, his duties currently over and done with for the day. The other teachers only had the slightest impression of the tension that manifested whenever Toriel and Asgore were this close, but they endured the slight discomfort. Asgore greeted each of them with a grin before saying his hello to the furry woman in the center. They responded politely and each of them sensed without a word that he wanted a private moment. They all excused themselves in turn, their admiration for the dedicated monster proving itself. Asgore stood nervously as Toriel smiled at him. It was warm and kind. His fur bristled up as looked at her. Toriel diffused the tenseness by complimenting his handiwork. “The grounds are looking very splendorous this year, Asgore. And don’t think I haven’t noticed you trying to impress me with your yarn work. It isn’t working.” He laughed at the gentle insult. It was his turn to feel pride. 

“Well, you know, I… wanted to keep myself busy. Frisk doesn’t really need us anymore.” 

Toriel nodded in approval. “You know just as well as I do they never really needed us.” Again Asgore laughed nervously. He responded, “You're right Tori.. I mean Toriel. You’re always right…” Even after so long a time, he could not betray his habit. The gentle conversation between the two betrayed the centuries of time they had spent together. It was not easy for either of them to change. Before the moment weighed too heavily, Asgore continued, “Listen ah… I wanted to give you something. As a thank you for…. for being so great to work with. Here at the school. I know we don’t… talk much but I’m glad to have you around.” Much to his relief she smiled and returned the sentiment. “Asgore you don’t need to give me anything. The children love playing in your flowers. I think having something other than gardening to focus on has really brought out your creative side! There’s nothing more you can give me to make me happier.” Asgore found himself hoping that wasn’t true but quickly put the unwanted thought out of his horned head. “No I know, but I worked really hard on this present. Um, I’ll have to go get it from the toolshed though. I kept it there as a surprise.” Toriel shook her head with a soft chuckle. “It’s okay Asgore. Just bring it to my office. I have to go there to organize some things anyway. It’s almost time for summer vacation!” 

Asgore quickly exclaimed , “Great!” before leaving the goat woman behind. He knew he would not disappoint her.

Asgore carried a box that looked relatively tiny in his monstrous paws. He had forgotten to wrap it and hoped that Toriel wouldn’t mind. He almost burst with pride as he made his way past kids and teachers alike running down the hallway, not wanting to wait for the vacation. Toriel kept her word and sat in her little office tussling some papers. The school board decided she was the best one suited to craft the lesson plans each year and granted her a room for her appointed task. It wasn’t long before they were the only ones on the floor, nearly all the classrooms having been vacated. She beamed at him with open eyes. “Hi Toriel. Here’s the present I made for you. I forgot to wrap it, but I hope you still like it.” She ignored his silly concern and open the box to find a big purple sweater. Her mouth gaped in surprise. Asgore smiled as he said “It’s a sweater! I know you love those so I decided to make one for you.” 

Toriel thanked him as she took one of his hands in her own. “You didn’t need to, Asgore, but I do love it anyway.” Asgore let out a sigh of relief and continued, “I’m glad. I even learned how to do lettering.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and picked the sweater to see the rest of it. “Do you like it? I know you're a fan of puns. I remember back when you woke me up and…. oh no…” Toriel stared at the sweater with a look of abject horror. Instantly Asgore knew what he had done. Regret filled him like frozen lead, and his fur stood on end. He never considered this might happen. The words echoed in his head, “you’re so stupid, you’re so stupid” over and over. Asgore couldn't believe he let this happen. Tears were streaming down Toriel’s soft face, her hands shaking as she gripped the purple thing. She threw it at the once king and yelled at him, “Get out Asgore! Get out and don’t talk to me ever again!”. He clutched the sweater in his hand and swiftly moved out of the tiny office and into the hall. He hesitated to look back and say something before a textbook collided dully with his face. She was still crying for him to leave. Asgore walked away looking at the crumpled sweater in his hands as a handful of onlookers poked their heads out in curiosity. Carefully stitched into the front of the ill thought present was the phrase “#1 Momster.”

Slowly and thoughtlessly, Asgore’s footsteps carried him home. Cars blurred by and man and monster alike passed the former royalty without so much as a glance. His eyes were anchored to the words he had carelessly chosen. He couldn’t remember why he ever thought to use the very same lame joke that Toriel had made in anticipation for their first child. The first of many children his stupidity would take from her. “Why?” The question rang in his empty mind. It reverberated in his memory, each time coming back with a different meaning. While he stood waiting for a streetlight that had already changed multiple times, a little girl skipped passed him and stopped. “Wow mister monster!”, she said with bewilderment. “That’s a cool sweater! Are you gunna put it on?” Asgore’s head slowly turned to meet the energetic young girl. The ribbons in her hair swayed gently in the wind as she stood on tiptoe to read the letters . Without waiting for an answer she said to herself “I wish I got a sweater like that.” Still silent, Asgore stuck his hands out at her. With an ecstatic expression the girl squealed “Really!? You’re giving it to me just like that?” His face never changed as he waited for her to take it from him.

Empty handed the goat monster found his way into his home. He stood at the precipice of his abode and for the first time in his life, examined his choice of housing. Either by foolishness or fate, his surface home was a near replica of his previous underground houses. He closed the door behind him and dragged his feet along the wooden floor, stopping to rest a clawed hand on the wall. The opposite side of the hallway fashioned a painting of a serene lakeside, yellow flowers dotting the grass. The once king lashed at it with his other hand, tearing it down from its fragile hook. He rammed the dustless space where it had been with his mighty horns and looked upon the damage. Horrified by his violent outburst, Asgore dragged his sullen form into his fireless living room. He had forgotten his knitting at the school, and the empty space by his arm chair seemed to taunt him. He slumped his massive body into the seat and faced away from the mantle. He gazed into nowhere and thought of nothing, the arm rests clutched by impotent fingers. The sunshine spilled into his humble lodge and it was then he realized he had sat there through the night. 

Sighing at the wasted day he got up to make some tea. He grabbed at the brand he could reach and set the stove on. Asgore reached into the cabinet where he kept his kettle and retrieved it, his arms performing the familiar task automatically. As his other hand turned on the sink, the kettle dropped and clattered on the kitchen tiles. He looked at the offending hand and realized he was shaking. The once king brought his hands in front of him and stared at the memory of the haunted gift for Toriel. His hands shook so much that he gripped the counter for support. The wood creaked in protest. Moisture fell into the sink, its faucet still shut closed. He didn’t know how long he remained in that position but Asgore began to hear the sounds of school free children playing. The once king looked out his window above the sink and watched them jumping and racing down the sidewalk. It filled him with…

The once luxurious greenery that had surrounded the school had fallen into disarray without its caretaker. It was the end of summer and people had begun to wonder what happened to the previously beautiful sight. Faded flower petals littered the ground and without regular watering, the shrubs and vines began to wilt. Trash spoiled the forsaken garden’s beauty and weeds grew without regard. What was once green, turned brown, and the delightful aromas lost themselves to the wind. The sunflowers no longer stood proudly to face the sky. The pear tree’s branches cluttered the ground. All the hard work the groundskeeper put into the plants faded away with the summer break. And no one asked why.

Clamour broke out amongst the teachers. Fall had begun and classes were due to start in the next hour. The principle rubbed her thumb against the rest of her fingers. “It’s going to be all right. Im sure he’s just late is all.” Her pitiful excuse did nothing to calm the rest of faculty. She truly felt for Asgore after hearing just enough about the events of the last school day. Despite her feelings, it was still his duty to care after the plants at her school. Her employees worried about the disheveled experience of their workplace and made their complaints known. She looked around for an explanation and found none. Toriel looked down at the ground listlessly. She ignored the poor condition of the school’s exterior as it was her duty to her children that she remain stoic. Toriel could not allow anyone to see the guilt on her face. She would not allow it.

Just half an hour before the first bell, a dingy yellow van puttered it's way down the street. Even at a distance, everyone recognized the big horns that jutted out the car window. Asgore was not comfortable sitting inside the tiny enclosure and had to stick his head out just to fit. Relief breathed out of the principal and she quickly recomposed herself to look authoritative. It was not like Asgore to drive to work and she prepared for the worst. As he closed in and parked his vehicle, most of the faculty headed back inside, their worries put to rest for the time being. Asgore walked right up this his employer and before he could open his mouth she berated him for his lateness and neglect. With a heavy frown he stammered out his apology, and though he was speaking to his boss, he stared at Toriel. She looked away from him as she waited to greet her new students. Seeing that the principle was not content with his apology he unlocked the back of the van he rented earlier that day and showed her why he had been late. Boxes of sweaters stuffed the back of the truck. “They’re for the new kids! They’re always so nervous on the first day of school and I thought… this might… cheer them up.”, Asgore explained. Frustrated but placated, she okay’d Asgores gesture of kindness as long he remembered his official duty as groundskeeper.

Asgore let himself smile weakly as it seemed he was out of trouble. Sure enough, parents arrived with children in tow and they were all greeted by the site of a pastel yellow van, crudely bannered with the word “Welcome!” on the side. Asgore stood next to it with his box of woolen gifts trying put on a happy face. As expected, the various parents were a bit confused but allowed their children to each take one from a box. His boss stood next to him giving nods and answers whenever they were prompted. Nervousness melted away as Asgore saw the smiling faces of children all around him. He tried to make a sweater in every color he could buy, some of them with simple stripes and patterns. A couple dozen of them sported inspiring phrases such as “Dinosaur Kid”, “Princess”, “Cool Dude”, and “School Rocks!” Each sweater was given a new owner in turn and soon the last of the boxes sat in the dusty van. Returning students were making their way inside as new ones were directed to their teachers, trying on their gifts. As he opened the last box Asgore saw the little girl from before, the one that sported the purple sweater he had meant for Toriel. Asgore looked at her and suddenly turned to Toriel.

Seeing that she noticed the little girl as well, Asgore began to worry. She covered her furred snout with a soft white hand, failing to cover the tears that ran freely from her face. Asgore handed the last box to his employer and attempted to console the upset monster. He walked away from his boss’ complaints to ask Toriel what was wrong before she dismissed herself to her class and quickly walked through the school doors, disappearing inside. Asgore calmed the worried children and told them where their classroom was. After directing them to the appropriate room, Asgore looked for Toriel. Seeing his distress, one teacher told him where she could be found. With a hurried “thank you”, Asgore nearly ran to the break room that was on the other side of the building. 

Toriel cried into a plaid tea towel as she tried to hide in the corner of the room. She looked so frail to Asgore as he stepped through the door and closed it. When she noticed his entrance she yelled “Get out!” before covering her mouth with the soaked towel, as if covering it could take back the conspicuous shout. The words pierced Asgore’s chest as he remembered the last day of school. For only the second time in their lives, Asgore refused to listen to her. He slowly made his way close to her before she quickly ran to the other side of the room, bracing herself against the fridge door. “Toriel, I’m sorry but I need…. I need to know what’s wrong so I can fix it.” She sobbed deeply and pathetically tried to wipe more of her tears with scrap of cloth she held onto so tightly. “It’s you, Asgore! It’s you, you… stupid…”, she sputtered before heaving again into the abused cloth. She could see her tormentor’s confused expression as he stepped closer before waving the towel threateningly in front of her. “Why did you do this, Asgore? Why do you have to be…. a good person?” The words struggled through choked sobs and gasps. “Why couldn’t you just be the child killing bastard…. that I hated for so long. I waited in those ruins for… who knows what reason. Child after child left me. You took them from me Asgore. I can’t forgive you for that… and now here you are just… being good.” Her ruby eyes strained from the effort of her crying. “I hate you! I hate you so much and you’re just… the same old Gorey that would do anything to make someone smile… I don’t deserve this! I don’t deserve to hate someone who is so good.”

“You love everyone, don’t you?”, she asked, almost accusingly. “You can’t help yourself. It’s who you are… and I have to suffer for what you did! Why can’t you just be well enough in grief… why do you have to be… a good person? I don’t want to… I just….” Toriel clutched the poor towel to her moist snout. Asgore could do nothing but stand in silence and sadness. Every single day Asgore cursed his mistakes, and his own stupidity that caused them. His shoulders heaved with heavy breaths as he just stared at the woman who was once his wife. His fur laid weakly against his body. The words escaped him no matter how desperately he wanted to answer her. Toriel leaned into the corner she occupied as she began to hear the sounds of excited footsteps echoed down the hallway. Somehow managing to put herself together, Toriel grabbed some napkins to dry her tears with and rushed out the door to her awaiting students. 

Asgore remained in his stance, never taking his eyes away from the little corner Toriel had just left. He felt as if that was the only thing he could ever do before remembering the promise he made to the principle. His stride full of intent, Asgore set out to do his job once more. In spite of the event, his mood actually improved over the course of the day. He loved to take care of plants, and once all the litter and weeds were pulled, some of the grandeur of his garden had begun to return. Toriel dutifully made her children feel welcome, reluctantly admitting that Asgore’s knitted wonders drastically improved the atmosphere of the school. Her students all wore smocks that were made to be one size fit all. They complimented their gifts, some of them even trading for their favorites. After much too long it was time again for the first recess the year and the kids hurried out into the yard. A young boy approached Asgore to ask a question. His sweater bore the phrase “Super Star”.

“What is it. my child? Are you having fun on your first day?”, Asgore asked. He offered a comforting smile which the child showed appreciation for, his own smile lacking a tooth or two. 

“Are there any thorny bushes out here?”, he asked in a squeaky voice. Asgore asked him why he thought there were thorny bushes at the school. The child said back to him, “I saw you crying earlier. I thought maybe you pricked your finger”. Not wanting to make the child worry, he quickly dismissed his fears, telling him he just got splashed some water on his face. Happily the child turned and went to run around the garden with his new friends, Asgore smiling after him. 

Out of her classroom windows, Toriel saw the exchange, her face refusing to show emotion. She looked at the broken man, kneeling down in his beloved garden, surrounded by garbage and neglect. With nothing to comfort him but dying plants and overgrown weeds she saw the man offer nothing but sweetness and joy to those around him. Noticing that he wasn’t taking a break, Toriel walked out into the yard. When she approached him, Asgore was too busy clearing some branches underneath a sad looking shrub to notice her. “I would love to see lavenders, on my side of the building.”, she said aloud. Asgore turned his head quickly, his horns almost catching on the shrub. His great big smile shone through the dirt and leaves that marked his unkempt fur. “Anything for you Tori… Toriel.”, he responded. Asgore swallowed heavily and started to gather his tools for this next task. Toriel turned away to return inside, her hands holding each other very tightly. She paused for a moment and turned her head before saying just loud enough for him to hear, 

“It’s fine Asgore. Tori is… fine.” Without another word, the two of them returned to their work, each of them looking forward to lavenders in the fall.


	2. The Last Goodbye

Toriel stared at him with her hand clutched to her chest as if to stifle the emotions contained within. “Why are you doing this?”, she pleaded. Asgore remained silent as he gathered his things from inside the garden shed. They both knew the answer. The overlarge monster didn’t have much room to maneuver in the windowless enclosure, but it was enough. With a bag of seeds under one arm and a couple trustworthy tools in the other, Asgore carefully made his way around her. He didn’t meet her gaze. “Asgore Dreemur explain yourself to me this instant!” The wind pushed her modest dress, the ripples dancing to an unheard song. Her gentle ears swayed in the air. Asgore seemed as immovable as ever, even as he stubbornly ignored his wife. She saw a man that could not be deterred from his chosen path, and yet never allowed himself to be an obstacle to someone else’s happiness.

The horned monster let out a great sigh and stopped for only a moment. He continued to avoid her eyes which shined even through her tears. With a modest turn of his head he said, “For you, Toriel. It’s all been for you.” She shook her head, freeing the moisture around her face, hoping to free herself of the emotions they contained. He didn’t have to see her to feel her reaction. “I have to go. You’ll be happier without me Toriel.” The once queen recognized the tone in his voice. He was making a declaration. The space between them seemed to fill with the memories the two monsters shared together. Toriel let out a choked gasp as she remembered what happened since she asked him to plant lavenders by her window.

~

She had felt good. Better than she had in a long time. She let hope seep back into her heart. It was always her that needed to be the caring one, the caretaker, the mother, the teacher. It was nothing she turned away from. It was her singular pride that people alway felt at ease in her presence. Toriel had spent her years on the surface making to sure to always share her love with those around her. That is, until she realised she had been neglecting the one man who needed it most. Her dear Asgore. Even in the darkest times of his life, he could not help himself but bring kindness to everyone he encountered. With all the hate she held for him, he couldn’t stop being who he was. The king. The father. “My husband”, she thought. Not even her own outrage stopped him from trying to make her happy.

He planted the flowers just a he promised. Doing things for his loved ones put a smile on his face like nothing else. He hummed as he worked. As Toriel watched him work from the outdoor tea table, she heard the familiar tune. Her hand held her cup in its dish. Asgore looked up to wipe the sweat from his bow and looked over to her, his mouth opening as if to say something. He saw her frozen there for only the moment. Toriel blinked out of her daze and smiled back genuinely before setting her drink down and walking to him. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair and he chuckled. She went back to her tea and he went back to his gardening. She had seen the look on his face. At the time, she couldn’t place it. He was a monster of habit. His subtle ways reminded her of the old days and even he could see it. Despite her reassurances, the look on her face troubled the monster gardener. 

Toriel couldn’t know how that look haunted her loyal groundskeeper. In the coming weeks, the pain of memory became familiar to her. She had resolved it was something she needed to work through, but Asgore never forgot those moments where it showed on her face. Toriel would look out her classroom and see the purple buds in the grass. She remembered being trapped in self imposed exile in the purple stone of the ruins. Toriel never could say what she was waiting for. As she gazed longingly to the bed of young lavenders she saw herself and remembered, in time, even the small and frail may become something beautiful. She spoke often with Asgore in that time and felt his longing for good, honest conversation. She thought he was finally free of the guilt of what he had done. Reality, not one to be ignored for too long, snapped her back to her senses.

~

Toriel now saw the guilt Asgore carried with him everywhere he went. All at once, the years she had spent hating him came back to her. It was if she had looked into a mirror as she realized that all the pain and regret she had felt, he too had endured. There was no pride in his movements when he was around her. Only sadness and disappointment. Not directed toward her, but at himself. “What about all the children? They will miss you, your knitting, and your lovely garden most of all.” A hollow laugh erupted from the once king. “There will be more gardeners. And you were never bad with a pair of needles.” He still refused to face her as he stepped away. He trudged forward, believing every step to take him away from all the pain and sadness he caused his beloved Toriel. “Goodbye Tori… I hope that the best comes to you. ’” He clutched at his things with resolve. “I so wish I could say ‘See you later.” It wasn’t the hardest choice he had to make in his life, not by a long shot, and with that final decree he stepped to a better future, free of regret.

But she refused.

“No, Asgore”, she said. Her voice carried a lost authority, and as such, it froze him in his tracks. “You are not going… to leave me again.” Only Toriel could notice the pathetic rise in the monster’s white ears, telltale signs of him not understanding. He turned to face her and revealed the tears streaming down his mournful face. She continued, “I was the one to leave you, I know. But it was because I thought I lost you, Asgore. You were so angry and I… couldn’t believe you were the same person. You changed. Or I thought you did. But you are not going to abandon me again Asgore. I won’t let you.” She rushed forward, closing the distance between them, and embraced her husband in her soft and loving arms. “I won’t let you go. This garden needs you. The children need you. Frisk needs you. I… I need you.” Emotion poured out of them both in rivers, dampening their white fur in kind. “Look at all the happiness you’ve made since we came to the surface. Who is going to take care of the lovely flowers you planted for me? Does none of it matter to you? Are you so selfish to once again throw everything away?” Her words jabbed him with the force of a mighty spear. The once king collapsed to his knees as he wrapped his burly arms around her waist.

“I never wanted to make you leave, but what I did was unforgivable. You said it yourself… you don’t deserve me… I don’t deserve to make anyone happy.” His eyes shut tight and he held her close to him. She laid a hand gently on his shoulder and rested her head upon his. “Oh you miserable buffoon… but you do it anyway.” He turned to face her, and opened his wet eyes. Her own eyes continued to be crimson beacons of hope as she smiled at him. “You can never make up for what you did Asgore. And in spite of knowing that, you will never stop trying. There is not a man or monster in this whole world that cares as much as you do. I never should have called you a coward. You are brave, Asgore. And even though you made the most stupid mistake of your life, I still love you. There is nothing that can stop that, not even you.”

Asgore buried his face in her sopping dress and cried into the monster woman’s mid section. With a hoarse voice he fought through sobs, “I miss them so much Toriel. All of them. All those doomed children whose souls I captured. Our little boy, Asriel. I even miss…” She interrupted him with a shush.

“I know Gorey, I know… Not a day goes by that I don’t miss them.” After so many centuries spent apart, mother and father cried together in the midst of the carefully tended garden. The sun blazed overhead, spreading warmth to those down below. She cradled his face in her hands and gently laid a kiss upon his nose. Eventually resting her face on his shoulder. Kneeling down and holding him tight, she whispered to him in a hushed voice, filled with more love than either of them remember being able to feel.

“Let’s go home.”


	3. Fall of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation.

Toriel unlocked the door to her modest home. She had found a nice single floor house to live not far from the school. A nice open yard for Frisk to play in, and a spacious kitchen for making big meals for friends. It was not the first time Asgore stepped into Toriel’s place, but it was the first time he felt really welcome. Neither of them really remember walking here after their moment in the school yard. They were just happy to be inside. “Make yourself comfortable. I should get out of these wet clothes”, offered Toriel. Asgore shrugged apologetically and sat himself on the conveniently large sofa. It heaved with his weight but it was designed to handle it. Toriel disappeared into her bedroom, and Asgore found himself nervously anticipating her return. 

Previously, he would knit when he got anxious. He didn’t have to wait long however, and Toriel once again appeared in some comfortable looking nightwear. She sat down next to Asgore and gently leaned leaned on him. His hand reflexively raised itself over her. He stopped himself, unsure of what to do. Toriel smiled and turned to face the back of the couch, inching herself so that her head rested on his belly. She wrapped an arm around him. His arm finally lowered itself and held her. The two monsters would stay in eachother’s arms throughout the night, in peaceful slumber. Without the weight of the past, or any promises of the future, they enjoyed eachother’s company, thankful for the present.

Sunrise flowed in through the windows. No alarms rang, in silent respect for the weekend. Asgore was the first to wake. He looked down at the soft woman who lay atop him and hopefully noted that some things never change. Looking around he spotted a folded blanket resting on a side table. He gently released himself from Toriel’s grasp as he went to retrieve it. Her fingers clutched at the air unconsciously. The gesture went unseen. Once he had covered her and moved a colorful couch cushion under her head, he made his way to the kitchen. Thankfully he was already familiar, having made tea here before. Toriel kept generic brand black tea in her cupboard, close to the front. Asgore went to work.

Toriel awoke to the aroma of freshly brewed tea. She was confused at first before remembering the previous night. It seemed like a dream to her. She sat up on the couch and saw Asgore preparing their drinks. She smiled and greeted him. He did the same. Toriel asked ,”You could not find the golden flower tea?” Asgore shook his head as he set the table.

He answered, ”Black was the closest. I thought it was your favorite.” 

“Oh yes, it is indeed, but I purchased golden flower recently. I must have forgotten to put it away. I had thought I would invite you for tea one day.” She got up from the sofa, the blanket still draped around her. “Asgore. We must talk about what happened that day in the Underground.”

He sighed and pulled open a chair for her. “Yes, I know. It is why I made us drinks. I feel our voices will be thankful for it soon enough.” She nodded in appreciation and took her seat. Asgore sat across from her and held his cup in both hands. For once, he was not nervous, though he still avoided her gaze. He was used to this feeling. He had felt her silent accusation for so many years. He was ready to face it.

“You took the souls of six children. This can not be forgiven, Asgore”, Toriel began. Asgore allowed her to speak, his eyes staring down into the dark pool in his cup. He barely felt its heat. “I have come to realize that you understand that fact, perhaps even more than I. However…” Her voice wavered and she took a sip to calm herself down. “I ran away. That was… wrong of me. Undyne showed me that.” Her eyes now looked away, lost in memory, and Asgore gave her a puzzled look. “You frightened me. You were full of so much anger. After hearing what you promised to do it… it made me remember the war. So I ran away to the ruins. You had become bloodthirsty and seeing how our people rallied behind you cause… I could face them no longer, and so I hid.”

The full weight of Asgore’s mistakes pressed upon him. It was burden he knew. The shoulders of a king must necessarily be strong, lest his kingdom crumble atop them. Toriel went on. “I let my fear trap me in those stone walls. I tried to trap those children down there with that very same fear. In some ways, I supposed, I am no better than you…” Toriel’s voice faltered as Asgore interrupted her.

“Stop this Toriel. It is my actions that forced your hand. You only ever tried to do what you thought was best, what you thought would cause the least pain. And unfortunately,” Asgore sighed, “so did I. You could never have protected those children, Toriel.” She now looked at him, puzzled.

“The humans… had yet again harmed our kind. When our children were taken from us, I… knew the war had not yet ended. They would not let us have our peace. If we could not return to the surface, eventually our population would strangle us. Either we suffered down there and silently go extinct, or somehow find a way to break the barrier and face the human’s wrath. In either situation, massive loss of life was all but guaranteed.” The once king spoke as if he uttered this speech a thousand times before. “Neither of us could ask those children to suffer as we had. I gave them the impossible challenge of facing me. Either take my soul and damn the underground, allowing humankind to live in peace, or surrender theirs and give my people a chance at freedom. Even if that meant… wiping out the humans. I could never ask you to make these choices Tori… too many lives at stake for any one monster to deal with. Lives are not like coin. They cannot be counted and they cannot be weighed.”

Toriel reach a hand out and gently took one of his. “It was wrong of me to call you a coward Asgore. I should not have questioned your choice to not bring the war to humans yourself. Everything you did, you did it so only you had to suffer. Sans showed me that not all monsters were as evil as I thought, and Frisk helped me find the courage to stand up to you, but when I finally did, all I saw was a pathetic old man. It angered me that the beast I spent so long hating was just… you.” Again, she smiled through tears. “It was always you. I see that now.” Asgore stared at her, his own face dampened. Silence filled the air.

“I... do not deserve your kindness…”, he said weakly, his words feeling awkward among the quiet rest.

“Asgore hush. It was me that placed that impossible choice on you. None of that matters now. You are no longer king, and because of what you did, both humans and monsters can live peacefully together.”

“I tried to make it right by their families… I sought them out and told them what I had done. To my surprise not one responded with anger. It was so long ago, the pain must have faded away…” They both looked at one another. 

“You are a good man, and I deserve to have good man by my side, Asgore.” She turned her head and said, “My yard looks awfully empty, would you not agree? Could use a bit of color.”

Asgore smiled. He smiled more than he ever had. “Yes. I suppose you do need someone to take care of that.” They looked at eachother fondly as their tea grew cold. He noticed a small speaker system in the living room. 

“Perhaps I should put on some music. I feel it would lighten the mood.” Toriel nodded, wiping her cheek with a sleeve. She looked very tired and yet all the same relieved. Asgore set his phone down in the audio dock and navigated his collection. He had experienced so much of the human world in the past decade. “I very much like this song. It is about a yellow flower.” Asgore hit the play button and “The Foundations” filled the air with an upbeat tune. The music put a smile on both their faces.

_Why do you build me up?_

He made his back to the couch and Toriel soon joined him.  
He tentatively took Toriel’s hand in his own.

_Build me up buttercup, baby…_

She let him hold her tightly.

_Just to let me down…_

Asgore’s heart filled with an indescribable joy. The couple sat there and just looked at each other.

_Just to let me down, and mess me around?_

They looked at each other without fear.

_And then worst of all…_

Without remorse.

_You never call, baby when you say you will…_

With only one thing on their mind.

_But I love you still…_

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the song that plays during the end.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sjkN2vGeiQ


End file.
